Why can't I run faster?
by E-Loveless
Summary: Life's weird in that there is never a dull moment. Just ask Karen! Hanging with two crazy, random vampires has obviously given her whiplash. READ THIS IF YOU LIKE TO LAUGH!
1. Chapter 1

_Damn him! _I thought furiously. I could feel his cold breath on my neck, chuckling, freezing the sweat that had risen there. My breath was coming in short gasps, my lungs heaving with the ragged pattern of my feet. My shoes were scalding at the toes and heel from the friction of the pavement against my black converse shoes. The street corner was looming closer, the lamp light blinking. Obviously I can't walk home with out having something follow me usually a cat or dog, the occasional squirrel (weird, I know). Never had I been followed by a psycho. _Figures, _I bristled. The cold chuckle had returned except near my ear this time.

I felt my stomach squeeze, nauseated. Whatever the hell this dude was, he wasn't going to catch me. But how close is he? Having run track and cross country for the past two years I had been in high school, catching up to me was no easy task. I doubted anyone in this city could run as fast as I could, especially when I'm trying to get away from someone.

The light up ahead blinked off completely, throwing the street into depraved darkness. I swore between my puffs of air. My home was only a few blocks away…The psycho let out a hiss, his chilly breath blowing in my ear. My feet connected with something hard on the ground and I was sent sprawling into the pavement. I tumbled quickly, bracing my fall with my hands and knees.

I let out a low moan of pain, my hands and knees searing from the scrapes in my flesh. My back arched painfully as I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down again violently. Obviously he had kicked me; I could feel an indentation of a foot print on my shoulder as the pain blossomed to fruition. My eyes still hadn't adjusted, but I could see the outline of a figure leering over me. A hand as cold and rough as winter jerked my face up and the shadow seemed to lean down. I could feel him suck in the air coming from my mouth, his other hand grasping my elbow sharply.

I felt like spitting at him, did spit at him, and was promptly thrown to the ground again. My legs bent wobbly as I tried to stand, my arms flailing for something to lift me up with. No way in heck was I dying here. I saw the psycho reach up to his face and wiping it angrily before turning to look at my now standing figure. I glared at him, my breathing still quick from anxiety.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I shouted. He stiffened at my voice. I had braced myself against the alley wall, straining my muscles, preparing to run. He hadn't moved yet. It was creepy. He had chased me down this alleyway, attacked me, and now he just wanted to look at me.

I made a break for the way I had come from when the guy grabbed my fore arm and dragged me back. He pushed my body up against the wall, trapping my wrists with his hands. He held me there in a grip harder and stronger than I thought possible of a human being. Then again maybe he's not human.

I continued to struggle in vain as his head tilted toward my neck. He almost seemed to savor my struggle against him; I could feel him smiling sickly in to my skin. The fear seemed to finally hit me, my mind dulling in panic. My eyes started to fill with tears when the psycho was being pulled off me. I sank to the ground relief washing over me at the same time I felt a fresh stab of pain. _Great _I thought, shifting so I could brush away the rock I had sat on. The furious snarls finally seemed to enter my mind because I 

looked up curiously. Two shadowed figures seemed to be wrestling a few feet away, limbs and body parts tangling. I felt my face grew cold as I listened. If I didn't know better it almost sounded as if two lions were duking it out over stolen food. It sounded horrible. I covered my ears when the whimpering started. My body was still shaking when the high-pitched keening stopped.

Heavy breathing wafted over from where the wrestling match had taken place. After a few moments, the breathing calmed down having been replaced by deep breathes. My quivering became more pronounced as I heard him step closer to me. I had drawn my knees to my chin during the fight and now squeezed my eyes shut. _Friend or foe?_

Something touched her head gently, prodding. I felt another pair of cold hands tug on my arms around my shins softly. The hands were cold, like the psycho's, but they were slightly warmer and not nearly as rough.

I sat there for a moment, and then raised my head from my knees, opening my eyes cautiously, trying not to think of that saying involving a cat that was too curious for its own good. My vision was clear enough to see the handsome face, high cheekbones, and glittering ebony eyes of my new captor. He had long silky looking black hair that hung loosely to his shoulders. His face was darkly glorious, his chin strong and masculine, while his lips were seductively full.

My distrust sharpened. I tried to glance behind his shoulder, only for him to adjust in response. My eyes darted to his face again, analyzing his expression. His face was now creased with worry and he shifted so he was closer to her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you alright, Karen?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned. I blanched, flinching away from him. How the hell does he know my name?

"You really shouldn't swear so much, even if it's in your head." He said, matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened and he grimaced, realizing what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Would you like fries with that? ...No? Tough shit.

Huh. I blinked at him stupidly, my mind panicking. He could read my mind? Say what? That's impossible. Wait. I was just chased down here by a psycho, unwillingly endured a savage wrestling match complete with furious growls and splintering cartilage, and was saved by the equivalent of the Greek god, Adonis. Impossible, but true. And possibly hilarious if it wasn't happening to me. Right now.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. My silvery blond hair swung in time to my shakes, and then settled around my shoulders, tickling my elbows. I looked at the man in front of me again, coloring my frown in confusion. The ebony eyes stared back at me warily, gauging my expression. I realized there were little gold flecks in the ebony. Pretty.

He snorted, amused. I glared, angry. My thoughts, I sent to him possessively. He outright started laughing at me, his broad shoulders shaking. He was wearing a tight black shirt, outlining the sculpted art of washboard abs and a hard stomach. A pair of worn jeans with various rips and tears (some _very_ favorable places for rips and tears to be) hugged his legs deliciously.

I swear felt steam come out of my ears as he started to smirk, smug. My face heated up, embarrassed at my own scrutiny. Well, my answer has been given. If this were a test, you obviously failed, Lady Luck.

"So, if you're done laughing at my inner most thoughts and feelings, can you please, I don't know, _get away from me?" _I hissed. He grinned easily and stood up stretching his legs and arms. _Don't look, don't look._ I gritted my teeth at his arrogance and averted my eyes from the tempting lift of his shirt over his stomach as he bent backward London-bridge style. I wish this bridge fall down, my _fair_ lady.

"Yeah, for awhile at least." He answered lazily, as if he hadn't just dismembered a human (psycho or not)…Oh. I completely forgot about the dead body!

I eased myself off the ground, grimacing here and there, and looked behind the jerk. I blanched, swiveling my head away from the corpse. It was a bloody scene, body parts were scattered variously around the alley. The torso, for the most part, was still together with the exception of the psycho's head.

My 'rescuer' quickly stepped in my line of vision, but I'd already seen enough. The psycho might have just molested me then killed me when he was done. This guy could probably just rip 

me to shreds slowly and painfully. Great. Out of the crapping frying pan and into the shitting fire.

"Really, stop swearing. Jeez, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

No. I usually don't kiss my parents for anything (not the kind of thing I do) but I probably would if I got through this alive. Maybe.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. What would have been the point of saving you?" he said.

I stared at him. A million scenarios ran through my head and I finally decided on the possibility he's the psycho and he won the fight.

"I'm not the psycho! See?" He said, outraged, proceeding to lift the severed head of the attacker in his fist. The head was bloody and gaunt, the mouth and eyes opened in a silent scream.

I think I'm going to puke.

Seeing that the head demonstration was a bad idea, he through it aside and stepped toward her cautiously, his hand innocently outstretched as the mutual sign of no weapons. Or no hands. Which only the psycho's corpse could pull off right now. I shivered.

"I swear. I won't hurt you." He said it gently and the sound reminded me of melting caramel. Thick and buttery. He stepped forward slowly and I trembled. I couldn't move away from him though my nerves screamed at me to do so. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me tight against his chest. He laid his cheek on my head, his breath ruffling my hair. One of his hands rubbed soothing circles in my back.

We stayed like that until I realized I was allowing a stranger to hold me. And that stranger had just killed someone. Out of self defense for me, of course. I argued with myself for awhile until he chuckled into my hair. Pulling away slightly, he looked at me. I wouldn't meet his eyes, instead proceeding to stare at his chest. It was a very tight shirt. Meaning he couldn't be concealing a weapon.

His body stiffened against mine and I looked up at him. His eyes were no longer the beautiful ebony with twinkling gold flecks. They were a solid, angry black. I finally noticed that the majority of the blood was centered around his mouth.

He smiled sardonically and gave me a toothy grin. Fangs.

Well, I've read a lot of vampire books. And I usually hate it when the girl faints. I under stood why now. Fainting is a hell of a lot easier than staying conscious. Which is why I promptly fainted. Cursing my self inwardly for the cliché. Would you like fries with that? ...No? Tough shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i'm fortuneteller513 and this is my story. please reveiw so i'll know if i suck at writin or if i rock. a simple good or hell no! would do. thank you for your support if you already reveiwed! thanks especially to Yesenia Shuman, xXCaRaXx, xXCursedOnceAgainXx, loony contortion woot, and Angel4Always!! thanks yall!!**

Chapter 3

Great, I sound like a pirate.

_I was sprinting along the white line of the track field, my legs pumping wildly in the ecstasy of running. The area around the court was absolute silence, no birds chirping or crowds cheering. I was all alone. I stopped running, my breath ragged. Sweat dripped from my chin as I dropped to the ground, sitting my heels._

_Looking around, I wondered dreamily where everyone was. Why am I running in this? I asked myself. My favorite pair of ripped dark jeans bagged slightly where it reached my black converse. I was wearing a button-up white shirt with a loose checkered black, red, and white tie. A deep black sweater with a hood hung from my shoulders and I could feel where it touched the area between my shoulder blades. _

_Huh? I thought vaguely. The sweater and shirt weren't mine._

_A gentle, husky laugh sounded through the air. I turned toward the faintly familiar voice and looked at the origin of my recent confusion._

_The vampire returned my gaze, his eyes smoldering. "That would be, because they are mine." he chuckled, answering my thought._

_What? I thought. I felt my face twist into an embarrassed grimace. His chest was bare and gleaming in the dim light of the dream, his abs predominately catching my eyesight. His biceps were well defined and strong. His triceps probably were too, except he was wearing a sleek pair of black jeans. _

_Realizing I was staring, I focused a glare on his smug face. He languidly strode toward me, his eyes laughing as much as they burned. I pushed away from the ground aggressively, succeeding only in falling back down again. My butt has suffered enough bruising, thank you very much. _

_He laughed at me out loud, his deep throaty laugh sending shivers down my back. Damn it, I thought. He's making fun of me and I still melt like a Hershey's bar in 95 degree heat._

"_I'm not making fun of you, I'm just admiring the inability of yours to not think in the doldrums manner that human minds normally think in." he replied cheerfully. "Your thought process is very refreshing, almost like –" _

"_Stop!" I shouted. "Enough with the 'I'm inside your head' thing, it's kinda creepy." I stood up again, making sure my knees were stable. My head just barely reached his shoulder. Then I fixed a pensive glare in his direction. "Anyway, where are we?" I gestured around the field._

"_This would be your dream." He stated bluntly._

_I stared at him stupidly. _

"_You know, after you fell unconscious. You're dreaming, Karen."_

_Then why are you here? I thought to him, furious. _

"_No, this isn't a dream. You're here, aren't you? That makes it a nightmare." I sent him a sarcastic smile. Probably safe to say he didn't appreciate my humor. "So…how do I end this nightmare, Sandman?" _

"_Easy." He said. "Just think of being awake."_

"_What?"I asked him, my head starting to hurt. Can you get a headache in a dream? Well, I guess if my butt can be bruised, so can my sanity._

"_Just do it." He said exasperated._

"_Fine." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Should I twitch my nose or wiggle my ear?"_

_He stared me down. Out manned, and out gunned. I'm so out of here._

…

"Arg." Great, I sound like a pirate now. My body felt stiff and my muscles groaned in pain when I tried to stretch. I shifted my arms. Something silken trapped me, wrapped around me in a soft cocoon. I slitted my eyes carefully, then opened them to the quiet darkness in the room. I was lying down face-up in a four-poster bed, king sized bed, with the covers tucked snugly around my form. The covers reached my chin, and if I leaned my head up, I could see a little bit of the room.

I was in a large half circle of a room; the bed's headboard touched the flat wall if I jostled it. A large window was perched to the right of me and it was covered in deep maroon velvet curtains. The floor carpet had been tailored with the exact same color as the bed, which (in the dim light) appeared to be black silk. A large armoire stood to the left, a few feet away from a door. I assumed it was the bathroom…oh, shit.

I began to wriggle impatiently, the need to 'relive' myself insistently strong. However, I was wrapped in the bedspread like an Egyptian mummy. Looks like I won't be walking like an Egyptian anytime soon. Or walking in general. Damn, I got to pee!

The door to the hallway opened quietly. A shadow seemed to hesitate in the crack of light from the outside lights then it came in, closing the door after it. Then, it quietly snuck over to the bed and a face leaned over mine. The vampire.

"Morning, Karen. Would you like some help?" he sniggered.

I glared at him, something that was probably becoming a habit I did it so often.

"Shut up." I succeeded in ripping through the silk and hopping off the bed, I gave him a childish sneer. Sprinting to the door beside the armoire, I opened the door to find sweet relief.

Five minutes later…

"Ah, much better." I sighed, crossing the room back to the bed.

"So…" I looked at him quietly. He was lying lazily across the bed with his arms curled behind his head and his legs stretching out to the end of the bed.

"What was your name again?"

He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again. (-Cricket-, -cricket-)!! I'm sorry bout the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist!! Haha. **

**So, me and my buddies tried uber-hard to come up with a vampire name that hadn't been used, and I think we have reached success!! However…will I actually let u know what it is?? Muhahaha!! And yes, I haven't updated in a very long time, and I'm so sorry, Yo!!**

Chapter 4

Nice Jammies.

"Bond, James Bond." He replied, eyes rolling. I sniggered. His humor was similar to mine. Yay sarcasm!

"No, really" I said, mentally smashing my laughter to a pulp.

He stared at me, then turned his head away, considering.

_Dang it, why must you leave me in the dark? _I shouted at him. I curled into a human pretzel. Huh. The clothes I had been wearing in the dream had apparently followed me into reality. This was interesting, since these jeans had been in the washer last time I checked.

"Ah, yes, I broke into your house." He said smoothly. I stared at him, and then laughed, imagining what that must have looked like. This guy, the human form of a jaguar, sneaking into my house, through the hallways… I sobered up, no longer associating the image with humor. Damn, that would have been hot.

"So did you plunder the family jewels, too?"

"Nah, just your mom…ha-ha! Burn." He replied. We laughed appreciatively for a minute, and then I moved back to the name conversation.

"Tell me your name, you must." I said, mimicking Yoda.

He sighed. "My name is Vaughn. That's all I'm telling." Scrooge.

So his name was Vaughn. "Vaughn." I said, voice raised dramatically.

"What?" He asked.

"Vaughn?" I asked in a fearful, scared voice.

"What?" he asked again, becoming alarmed.

"Vaughn." I breathed on a sigh.

"What? DAMNIT, WHAT?" he shouted.

"Just trying out your name. No need to flip out, Vaughn." I replied, nodding my head matter-of-factly.

"Uggh!" he bristled, rolling on his other side. "I don't even know why I bothered to bring you here."

Taking in the meaning of his words, I poked him on the shoulder. "Where exactly is here, by the way?" I asked sweetly.

He didn't even notice I had said anything. What a poop. "Jeez, faking a girly voice, posing as one of her friends, bandaging her scrapes. The things I'll do for a stranger."

I reached over to his back and gave a firm push. His body hit the carpet with a muffled 'umph'. "Ok, Golem, the precious is becoming steadily pissed. Where am I?"

"You're in my sister's villa. On the west side on town." He said, not bothering to be angry as he climbed slothly back onto the bed. I looked at the door. Huh? Vampires have sisters? "Yes, we do."

"So…I'm spending the night with? Julie? Maria?" I asked, bored. Heard the song, done the dance. Many a night has been spent on the beach just sleeping or hanging around with Cara, my bestie.

"Cally, actually. Your friend from English 10 Honors." He said. He was now lying with his face in the pillow, legs and arms spread in a star formation. He was wearing silk black pajamas. Ha! I must be the first victim to have seen her kidnapper in his jammies. And what's up with the black?

"Nice jammies, Vaughn." I snickered.

His head snapped up in righteous indignation. "Hey!"

A trilling, high-pitched laugh rang from the opened doorway. When had it opened?

"Well, Vaughn, she has a point. How cute that you still wear your jammies at 10 o'clock." A girl stood in the doorway, her tall frame hidden somewhat by the shadow cast by the door. Her voice was interesting, though. Mischievous, like Vaughn's, but with a slightly proper ring to it. English?

"Ah." Vaughn acknowledged the girl. "Karen, my sister. Sis, this is Karen."

"It's nice to meet you, Karen." The girl said from the doorway. "My name is –"

**Reveiw, please!! then, i won't have to call the police. Cuz you not reveiwing would be a lot like criminally negligent homicide. Except to my nerves. Cuz how will i know if you liked it? Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, y'all know who I am, so I'm skipping that. I took your comments into consideration, and have decided **

Chapter 5

Nice fruit. And By the Way, Nice Apron, while I'm at it.

"-Jeanne. At your service." She said, coming into my line of vision. Jeanne was very tall, with a curvy, hourglass figure. Her hair fell in a long curtain of chestnut brown, shining in the light from the door. She was (curious) wearing a dark, navy blue business dress suit, and was carrying a brief case.

"Well, it's obvious whose bringing home the bacon in this messed up family." I commented. Hmm. My words are becoming steadily more sarcastic by the minute.

"Yes, they are. I suggest you, I don't know, SHUT UP!" Vaughn shouted, tilting his head up more to narrow his eyes at me.

I ignored him, turning back to Jeanne and asking boldly, "So, are you a lawyer or something?"

Jeanne's head tilted to the side, her beautiful tresses creasing on her shoulder. "District Attorney Jeanne Marks. And if your attitude is anything to go by, you might need this someday." She handed me her card, then strode out the door, a soft grin on her face.

"So, Vaughn Marks." I said looking at him. I could feel the smile that was threatening to break across my face. His head turned in response to my strained voice, one eyebrow lifting.

"Tell me, Vaughn, what is it you're Marking?" It was such a horrible pun; I bit my lip to keep from laughing hysterically. His face twisted into disbelief.

"You're kidding me." He said. "That was the most stupid…" His jaw clenched tight, face turning slightly red with the pressure keeping in his laughter. I started cracking up at his face, which caused him to start laughing too, and that ended with us laughing to death on the floor. We climbed back onto the bed when we were finished, still smiling like idioits.

"To more serious matters," I said, wiping tears away from the corners of my eyes, "What do you plan on doing to me now?"

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "I was thinking you could go home in time for dinner and come back tomorrow morning so I could bandage you up again…" He trailed off in thought, eyes becoming unfocused.

"I don't need bandaging anymore. Tylenol I will do, but I don't need bandages." I said. I wasn't eager to look weak in his eyes, or any one's for that matter. Ever since my sister…ever since the accident, I didn't need help. I had sworn that day I would never be weak again. Never.

He looked at me, eyes reluctantly picking up on the majority of what was on my mind. "Karen…"

I held up my hand. I could feel my face become stone cold, a huge change from the playful mood I'd been in earlier. "Don't go there, Pajama Rama. I don't want to hear your _pity._" I all but spat the word at him. Who in their right mind would tell their life's history to a vampire you just met (or to a vampire in general, the chances of meeting one are so unlikely), no matter how cute.

He frowned. "I wasn't going to-"he began.

I waived my hand, signaling it didn't matter. "Whatever. So…speaking of breakfast, I'm starved!" I said cheerfully.

His jaw tightened again, but he said nothing more, only rolling off the bed with that usual vampire grace of his. "What do you want to eat?" he droned.

"Wellllll, Type O tastes pretty good, but then again, A positive is a lot richer…" I was half-joking trying to lighten the mood again.

His face became blank, like a white sheet of paper. I felt like there could possibly be something bubbling under the surface, and it wasn't laughter. "Then again, bacon and eggs have their moments." I hastened to amend the situation.

He turned away from me and headed toward the door, shaking his head. "Jeez…" I heard him mutter.

After he had left, I crawled out of the bed and headed toward the armoire. Opening the drawers, there were several pairs of jeans and t-shirts with various logos on them. _Must have been Jeanne's, _I thought absently. I then strode over to the bathroom again, and took a shower.

After putting on a black ACDC shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, I walked barefooted out the door and into the hallway.

The hallway was lined with a thick red carpet over marble floors. The pristine beige walls were covered with various artworks. Master pieces, I'm sure. There were three other doors in the hallway till you reached a flight of stairs that curved around the wall. This lead to the living room and kitchen, which I promptly entered, to hungry to notice the extravagance of the furniture.

Walking in, I could smell the delicious breakfast smell. My stomach growled in response.

Vaughn was standing over a professional stove frying the bacon. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny-side up, babe." I answered. His eyebrows raised in amusement. I shrugged, walking over to the fridge. A fully stocked fridge. "Can you all eat regular food?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. We prefer blood or red wine, though." He answered truthfully.

_Red wine?_ I looked at him, with my eyebrows raised identically in amusement. _In the morning?_

"Why not? You drink wine at your church services, don't you?"

"Nope, we drink grape juice." I said pulling out a jug of said juice.

I took it over to a counter top, and fought to open it. It wasn't working though. I shot a glance at him to see if he was paying attention, and saw that his shoulders were slightly shaking with quiet laughter. I huffed, refusing to give up.

After several minutes of vain attempts, Vaughn lets out a few chuckles turning around with a hand held out. "Here, let me do it."

"No."I said stubbornly.

"There's no shame in asking for help, Karen." He said. I felt like he was talking down to me, so my pout grew more angry and pronounced.

"No. I can get it." I gritted through my teeth.

We stared at each other for a minute, then he grabbed for the bottle. I was holding the cap while he was holding the bottom, and so our tug-of-war match began.

"Give it." He growled.

"Hell no."

"Karen, give me the bottle."

"HELL no"

"Give me the DAMN BOTTLE!" he shouted, jerking it out of my hands. The cap unscrewed during the fight, and both of us were splashed with the violet stuff.

We glared at each other, then grinned at the sheer stupidity of what just happened.

"I'll get a mop." I said, my voice choked up with laughter.

"Right. Okay." He replied, looking crestfallen at the bacon that had suffered grape damage.

Walking over to a closet, I opened the door to find the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. Two large, fruit filled hats sat on the floor of the closet surrounded by cleaning implements. They were the type of hats adults wore to their old people parties were they dress up and dance. I know. My grandmother has a hat just like this one.

I turned back to Vaughn. "Nice fruit. And by the way, nice apron, while I'm at it."

* * *

**Hey, i tried to make this one a little serious, so let me know!! Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, me here. I obviously failed miserably at my attempt at seriousness, but I couldn't resist making it funny. Funny is my home. Next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

That's the Worse Excuse I've Ever Heard.

Vaughn visibly blanched, leaning back to grip the side of the countertop, succeeding only in slipping off and onto the floor. He didn't get up, though. He just buried his head in his hands.

Talk about a meltdown.

"She said she hid them" he wailed unexpectedly.

I took a step back, not expecting the cry fest. What on earth is he talking about? "Did you, like, forget your vamp meds this morning, or something?" I said hesitantly. His head jerked up at this and I stared in incredulity at his face. Even when he looked crazy, he was incredibly handsome. But what's most important here is that he's crazy. _Must remember that._

"No, unless…NO!" he shouted.

"Unless?" I asked quietly.

_What the-_

"Nevermind." I said hurriedly, "What's with the hats, Vaughn?"

He was still staring at me all crazy like, and my stomach was still growlin', but there was no way I was passing this up. It was just too good.

He groaned, his eyes closing in dread. "No."

I narrowed my eyes again, and then slid to the floor beside him, cursing when I sat down in grape juice. Now I would have the butt of everyone's 'favorite' dinosaur. (Insert mental groan here). Vaughn snorted, half amused, half angry.

"You know," I began, "When I was little, my little sister was scared of tadpoles." He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"She would always say they were wiggling at her. So, one day, I took her down to a river beside our old country house, and picked up a tadpole in my hand." I said, closing my eyes at the memory, probably the one memory that wasn't laced with pain. "I looked at her and said, 'see? It's just a little thing. It won't hurt you.' And she sniffled a little, still kinda freaked, so I started playing with the tadpole. I balanced it on my face, my forehead. When I balanced it on my nose, my sister screamed. And I accidentally swallowed it."

I nodded sagely, thinking how stupid it had been. "And when I ran back home screaming, I asked my mom, 'Will a frog grow in my stomach if I ate a tadpole?' She replied, 'No, Karen, your stomach acid will eat it alive." The last part I said in a fake, cheerful voice, nodding my head when Vaughn's mouth dropped open.

"And I never went near tadpoles or frogs again."

We stared at each other for a long time, Vaughn's mouth gaping open, while mine was in a lazy grin. Then, he just began to shake his head in amazement.

"You're not right, you know that? Why in the world would you tell me that?"He asked, his voice sounding a little hysterical still.

"Well, I figured if I told you something embarrassing about me, you would tell me about the fruity hats." I said bluntly.

He deliberated, and then sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'll tell you. Its Jeanne's fault."

I waited, but he just looked at me, reluctant to continue. "And?" I urged.

"She…We…Its was…"he tried, then just let the truth breeze out. "Itwasaparty,anaccident,neversupposedtohappen,weweredrunkandthehatswerethereandthenJeannewantedtotakelessonsafterwewonthecontestand I WAS BLACKMAILED!" he ended.

My eyes widened impossibly, then I lost it. He just huffed and pouted through my laughing fit. I seemed to be laughing a lot more than I ever had in my life just in these past two days.

"Okay, now, say that again. In the speed normal people use. Not warp speed."

He pouted some more, mouth firmly closed. I nudged him gently with my foot, and he turned away in response.

"Ah, come one, Vaughn. You said that so fast, it was hilarious!" I choked on my words, still chuckling.

He made a 'humph' sound.

"Alright, Lindsay, the movie was over a long time ago. There is plenty of teenage drama and I assure you, it's no longer a monarchy, it's a democracy." I said bitterly.

He made the sound again. Jeez.

"Okay, how about this." I scooted closer to him and pulled his chin around so that he was looking at my face. Smiling, I asked, "Will you please say that again?"

He stared at my eyes, the anger draining quickly from them, replaced with something else. _Huh?_

He hastened his answer, feeling the confusion in my head and seeing the cause. "Jeanne and I were at this party, a family reunion, mind you, and we were a _little_ intoxicated. It was only supposed to be fun, a one time thing, but then Jeanne,…" he said, eyes going crazy again, "She just wasn't finished! We won the dancing contest at the reunion, and she wanted to go national! It was ridiculous! I told her I would never do it, but then she's my sister, so she has some horrible dirt on me. Luckily, she lost interest in _those_ kinds of dances when she started her practice. But she never got rid of the hats, because she wanted them as a memo."

I blinked quickly for a few moments, feeling the slight disbelief on my face. "I honestly don't know where to start. Wait, yeah, I do. One, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard." I said, my voice conveying my feelings, which was mild humor mixed with an impossible to slap someone.

"Two, that has got to be the stupidest thing my creativity has ever had to imagine. What, were all of the vamps doin' the Conga as well?" I asked. He hung his head. I don't even want to wonder what that meant.

"And three, what's wrong with your sister? She just decides she wants to dance wearing fruit-filled hats, and wants to go national even when she's not still buzzed, and then she BLACKMAILS you into being her partner?" I turned my head away in mock shame. He groaned from his sticky seat on the floor.

Then an idea struck me. Hoisting myself up from the floor, I walked over to the hats. Picking them up I walked back to Vaughn and tossed one down to him.

"What?" he asked warily. I gave him an expectant look.

"You know what. Show me your moves, Viva."

* * *

**Well what do you THINK is gonna happen. Jeez. WOOH! Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Next chapter!! What are you reading this for? READ!!**

Chapter 7

Hahahaâ¦No. Shut up.

He looked like a deer in headlights. I grinned maniacally, then loosing focus when I noticed parts of his black hair were actually tinted purple. Oddly enough, it made his hair more shiny and appealing.

His eye twitched, and he shook his head a little. My gaze followed the hair doggedly, so that I missed the smirked that had spread across his face. He shook his head some more, reveling in the possible escape and my increasingly irritating distraction. That is, until he accidentally hit his head against the counter.

I blinked.

"Damn it." He muttered fearfully. I looked down at him balefully, angry more at myself. Then, I placed the hat on my head, ignoring how heavy it was.

"Do it." I said.

Obviously he grew some stones, because he defiantly shook his head. I focused my concentration on my plan instead of the hair.

"No." he replied.

My eyes narrowed. "Do it."

"No.

I sighed in frustration. "You do realize that one way or another there will be dancing happening here today. Now, whether it's with big sister or me is up to you, but one phone call will seal your fate."

His nostrils flared as he slowly stood up. He snatched the hat, stuffed it on his head, and waited patiently.

"Good boy. Now, come here." I said. He moved to stand behind me stiffly and placed his hands on my waist. "Alright then!" I chuckled. "Shall we make a two person Conga line?"

He snarled in response. What a poop.

I began to move forward, doing the proper Conga moves, while he stiffly followed me, not bothering to dance. I stopped, letting my hands fall from their party position, and let my body slouch in disappointment.

"Vaughn. Dance." I commanded. I could feel his quick breaths on my neck as his anger rose. "Oh, come on! Chill! It's just you and me. Would it help if we had music? I could sing for you!" I took a deep breath and-

"You know what? Let's get moving, no singing is required." He said briskly, pushing on my waist with his hands.

I pouted a little, and then began to move forward again. We cheered and laughed a lot. At one point, I looked out the window and his neighbor, who had been watering her garden, was watching us with a dumbfounded expression. This sent us into fresh peals of laughter.

Each time we rounded a corner in the kitchen, he would brush against me. Each time we lifted our arms in the air, I could feel his laughter on my neck. And each time I tripped, he fell forward with me, his body sliding against mine. Morning time, and my heart is already sprinting. I guess I better start eating Kellogg's cereals for breakfast, because damn, my heart was working over time.

Finally, after at least a half hour of dancing, we sank to the floor. His back was against the counter, while mine was against his chest.

"Ugh, your hats poking me in the eye!" he bristled.

"No, your eye is in my hat's bubble. Give it some room!" I joked taking off the fruity hat. His hat already on the floor, abandoned.

My expression turned into fake somber. "We better stop doing this, Vaughn. The neighbors, they're starting to talk."

"Let them talk!" he shouted gallantly, and then we both chortled, glancing at the window again. The woman was now in her kitchen holding her phone, sending us worried looks.

"Shit. I think she's calling the cops." I joked. I turned my head to see his face.

His mouth formed an 'O' and he grinned impishly. His face was glowing with playfulness and our expressions both looked child-like. He began to run his hands through my blonde locks, trying to work out the sticky knots, and then he gave up, smiling down at me.

"I must say, this has been one of the most freakiest weekends of my existence." He smiled, his words spoken in an honest, but happy voice.

"Yeah, mine too." I answered, my face twisting into a wry expression.

We stared at each other some more, until the playfulness began to leave our eyes. Then, I noticed the intimacy of the position in which we sat and began to pull away, only to be stopped by his arms.

His eyes were serious now, and somewhat burning. I felt anticipation leap in my pulse. One of his hands trailed absently up to my cheeks as his eyes flashed down to my lips.

He began to lean forward slowly, my head tilting up in response...

The front door banged open splitting us apart instantly. Jeanne stomped into the kitchen, shouting. "What the hell is happening here?" her face was somewhat crazed looking. Whoa.

I darted a look at Vaughn, who quickly changed his expression to blankness. _Had that been disappointment?_

"Jeanne, we can explain." He started.

"No, I don't want an explanation; I want to know why the hell I'm getting a call from Mrs. Pallone saying that my brother and our house guest are dancing in our kitchen wearing fruit hats!" she shrieked.

I gulped. "Well, it's like this." I said.

"It's all _your _fault! You said you hid the damn hats, only Karen over hear found them in the damn kitchen closet! Why would you put them in the damn kitchen closet?" Vaughn shouted.

Jeanne stopped, her expression turning to hurt. "They are fruit hats, so...putting them in the kitchen is fitting."

"That's crazy, Jeanne! You know what? I'm just going to burn them now." He scooped up the hats and headed toward the living room.

"Wait." I said quietly.

He paused, tossing a look at me over his shoulder. "No, Karen, I'm burning them. Now."

"Hahaha...No. Shut up." I replied. He and Jeanne gave me a worried look. "I'm not crazy, just hungry."

"We know." They replied in unison, all though their expressions were both skeptical.

"I have a plan." I smiled triumphantly. Living with these vampires was fun. This will make it funner.

"What?" Vaughn asked reluctantly.

I rubbed my hands together evilly. "We are gonna have some fun with your neighbor. Mrs. Calzone."

"Pallone." Jeanne corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Hey, reveiw!! i'm not sure what to do with Mrs. Pallone yet, so send me your ideas!! haha hope you liked the chapter!! And there seems to be some problems with the stories and the apostrophies, but i tried to fix it in this chapter, but i think its a problem with the site so... REVEIW!!**




	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION!! ****Parts of this chapter will be told in the view of the elderly neighbor and in Karen's point of view. Read, y'all. And sorry for not updating. I thought that people would give me more ideas, so I waited. But, alas, not that many sent any in (shame on you and your family) but thank you to those who did!!! I appreciate it.**

Chapter 8

He's mute.

Mrs. Pallone

"Oh, lordy me! How my back aches." I mumbled softly to myself. My tabby, Ms. Whisky, meowed at the sound of my soft rasp and curled around my legs.

I shuffled toward the pinch armchair and sat down tiredly in it, Ms. Whisky curling up into my lap. She purred as my wrinkled hand passed through her sultry hairs.

My mind wondered again to the few things I could remember. Earlier this morning, my neighbor's brother was in his kitchen dancing with a girl and acting like hooligans! I called his sister, Ms. Jeanne Marks, but the only real reaction I received from her was jealousy! She began to rant about how it wasn't fair, that it was her idea, and that she wanted to dance too!

"Young people, these days." I tittered. My mind began to wonder, and soon I was drifting to sleep thinking of my cat and of whiskey.

* * *

Outside the house…

"Ow, damnit! Vaughn, you stepped on my foot!"

"I'm _so _sorry, Karen, but you see it was you wanted to get in this way. So, really, it's all your fault!" he replied happily.

I scowled, punching him in the shoulder. "Shut up and climb."

* * *

Mrs. Pallone

I awoke to the crashing on the rooftop.

"What? Oh, what time is it? What is that infernal racket?!" I exclaimed sleepily, slightly angered that my nap was interrupted.

More banging came from the rooftop above the kitchen, and I went to stand under the doorway. My kitchen was eerily dark and it was hard to see until I turned on the lights. The banging raged for a few more minutes, and it sounded remarkably like someone had fallen down the tiling.

It became very quiet suddenly. My eyes shifted nervously. I walked cautiously into the room when the window smashed open, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Hyaaaaaaah!"

A figure dressed in all black rose from the flickering fragments. He was wearing a ski mask, but the things that were most odd were the Japanese swords at his sides.

"Oh my heavens! Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?! I-" My old heart was beating wildly, and I began to turn around, when another figure blocked my path. The black figure was hanging upside down from the ceiling, like that superman with the spider powers!

It stared at me for a moment, then dropped a hand from the rope and waved at me. "Hi, Mrs. Calzone!"

The voice was young and charming, girlish with a soft current of confidence, and in possibly any other situation, I might have smiled.

I simply stared in shock. The other figure sighed, muttering profanities under his breath. He looked at the girl and said, "What the hell?"

"Well, I thought it would be polite." She replied to the man shortly. "Now hurry up and tie _her_ up."

So much for being polite and charming.

"Good heavens, what do you people think you're doing?!" I shrieked at the man as he through rope around my frail body.

He didn't reply.

I shrieked again for him to answer me, but was interrupted by the upside down girl.

"He's a mute." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! I just heard him say something not 3 minutes ago!" I wailed, my voice going hoarse.

"No, you didn't. He's a mute. They don't talk." Her voice was cheerful and amused. She talked to me as though I was 7, and not 70.

"Yes, I did." I replied indignantly.

"No, you didn't. And, V., get over here. I'm stuck." She said to the boy.

"Some ninja you are. Getting stuck on the rope? Falling on the roof? So amateur." He smirked. I could tell in his voice. Wait, ninja?

"See? He does talk." I said, only to be ignored as they began to work on the rope. He pulled one of the swords from his side smoothly and cut the rope, letting her drop to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt, asshole!" she whined. Such fowl language!

"It's what you get. You're like that one Japanese anime character. What was his name? Nabuto? Nacuto?" He asked absentmindedly twirling a sword. It kept swinging dangerously close to my face!

"It's Naruto. Can't you get anything right? And your entrance was _so _Batman-ish. And that would be cool, **if** Batman was a ninja, which he's not." She retorted.

"Stop this fighting!" I began, "It's ridiculous!"

However, I was still ignored. They were now toe to toe, eyes glaring out of the holes, ebony versus emerald.

"You're talking to me about getting things right?!" he shouted. "You can't even get _her_ name right! It's Pallone! Not Calzone!"

"It doesn't matter what her name is! No wonder your sister didn't want to dance with you!" she replied exasperated.

I finally just slumped more down in my seat. Obviously, they were going to forget about me, their fragile, ancient captive, and fight for the rest of the evening.

"What does it matter that she doesn't want to dance with me!" he mocked her earlier phrase. "That's a good thing!"

Wait. Dance? Sister?

"Yeah, well-" the girl began, only I interrupted her for once.

"Vaughn Marks?" I asked softly.

They both just stared at me, blankly looking into me salty blue eyes.

"Well?" I asked once more, my face becoming steadily redder with anger.

"I already told you once, Mrs. Calzone." The girl replied for him.

"Told me what?" I asked, frustrated.

"He's mute."

* * *

**Please reveiw and i might update sooner. T.T you know you want to know what happens. I know, you know, Karen knows, Vaughn knows, Jeanne knows, Mrs. Calzone (I mean, Pallone) knows... We all know. so be honest. Reveiw!!!!!! T.T**

** - Its just one click away from a very happy author!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Thank you to those who reviewed, shame on everyone else. T.T as chapter 8 was, this chapter will be told in different points of view. So read and weep- I mean, laugh. Hahaha!

Chapter 9

Jeanne's revenge

Mrs. Calzone was dead-on about Vaughn. She hasn't and would never meet me, so when she complained to the cops, I'd be safe! Muhahaha!

"I heard that." Vaughn glared at me. I smirked in my ski mask and just laughed at him louder in my head. He waved his sword at me dangerously.

"Is that you, Vaughn?" Mrs. Calzone asked again. When he didn't answer, she shook her head, the gray curls drooping and swirling.

Vaughn continued to wave the sword at me as she said, "Why on earth are you doing this? Are you crazy? You should be ashamed, scaring an old woman like myself! You-"

Her words drifted off into the background as I let my mind wonder. It was getting dark outside, maybe about nine o'clock, but who cares? Not my parents, and certainly not me, that's for sure. I stared out the broken window absently till I was rudely interrupted by Vaughn.

"It's very rude _Karen Cross, freshman track star, jersey number 3, _to ignore people when they're talking to you._"_ he snapped, smugly folding his arms across his chest.

Damn him.

I looked at the lady and could see that she had taken in the info. and was committing it to her memory. I felt murderous.

I opened my mouth to slap Vaughn with words, when-

______________________________________________

Jeanne

Sigh. It's not fair, really. When your younger brother runs off with a pretty girl to go terrorize the old lady next door, and you're not allowed to come, life can really cheese you off.

I sighed again, moving around the kitchen and looking out the window to see the damage and heart attacks they have already caused.

Suddenly, I straightened up. I should be able to play pranks on senior citizens, too!

…And so, I will.

Grinning evilly, I walk toward the supply closet.

* * *

Mrs. Pallone

I heard glass breaking and my head jerked painfully up to see another person enter through the window. With a sharp glance to the side, I could see that the 'ninjas' were as shocked as I was.

"Put your hands up!" a woman's voice shouted. She was dressed in an FBI combat uniform, holding various grenades and an AK-47 in her hands. She pointed it at Vaughn Marks and Karen Cross.

"Holy sh-"Vaughn began to shout, when the woman began to shoot quickly.

The boy and girl were hit a few times, falling to the ground moaning.

The FBI woman walked over to them and laughed maniacally.

The girl, Karen, coughed quietly, "And this is where the line can be drawn from crazy to perfectly insane."

Vaughn sat up, wincing slightly. "What FBI agent shoots air-soft bullets!!?" He looked over at Karen, worry creasing his face. "You okay, Karen?"

"Fine." She winced.

Standing up, they both glared at the agent. Vaughn unsheathed his swords, while the girl pulled out what I think is a paint-ball gun! The things people sell to kids these days, Lordy me!

"So, you decided to crash the party, did you, Agent?" she said, eyes sizing up the stranger before them.

"Yes." The FBI agent replied. Her voice was muffled, undeterminable. "The agency has been after the elusive Karen Cross for years now. And now, we have finally caught you."

Vaughn's head whipped to the girl, an expression of shock and disbelief on his face. "What the hell?"

Karen tensed, her eyes opened as wide as Vaughn's. "Shit, they found me already?!"

Vaughn and the FBI agent gaped at her through their masks. "What?" they asked at the same time. Vaughn looked at her.

"I mean, yes, we have." She coughed.

The girl's eyes shifted around the room, then she spoke, "Are we being tapped?"

The other two both turned to look at her, shocked once more into senselessness. All of them had forgotten about me it seems, and my back was aching terribly.

"Uh, yes, yes, you are." The agent woman said. "You two are under-arrest."

"What?" Vaughn shouted, his voice rising up a few notches. "Why me? I haven't done anything! It was all her, I swear!"

"Vaughn, you coward! Didn't your grandmother ever teach you to not give into the man?!" she asked, shame coloring her voice.

"No, obviously my grandmother was crazy, like you are!!" He shouted at her. "And what is wrong with you? Why are the Feds' after you?!!"

"I can't tell you." She replied, voice going bland.

"Why not, damnit?!"

"Because." She replied.

Vaughn waited for her to go on. When she didn't, he asked again. "Why can't you tell me? Because it would be admitting your guilt or something?"

"No." she replied. "It's because…I'm a mute."

I bristled, scorning the excuse, yet enjoying the fact that she was using it on him now.

Vaughn closed his eyes, fists curling around the swords in frustration. He then looked at the agent and said, "Could you please shoot her again?"

"Hey! Come on, now! No need to be hasty." Karen said with her hands in the air.

Vaughn's eye was visibly twitching as he ignored her and turned back to the woman. "Who are you? Obviously you're not an agent sent from the FBI to capture Karen."

"Why couldn't I be?" the woman asked indignantly.

"Well, for one: you're kinda stupid." He said frankly.

The FBI agent gasped, then whispered, "That was cruel."

"What? That was barely an insult!"Vaughn shouted.

"Vaughn!" Karen suddenly shouted.

She walked over to the agent and put her arms around her. "That was a horrible thing to say! She was only trying to do her job, and then you insult her unnecessarily!"

He was incredulous. "This woman just tried to arrest us, and now you're comforting her?"

She ignored him, and talked to the woman gently. "There, there. It's okay. He's just, you know, lonely and bitter, and has no life."

"What!?? I do so have a life, and who the hell said I was lonely?!" he shouted. Then he began to mime chopping her head off with the swords.

"And he can be selfish, and hurtful, and he never dances with you!" she crooned sympathetically.

"I know, he never does-"the woman stopped suddenly, and looked up at Karen's smiling face.

"What?" Vaughn said, frozen. Then he looked at the agent and narrowed his eyes.

"You did well, Jeanne, but you can't fool me." Karen said cheerfully.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think? its thanksgiving,so happy thankgiving people! are you thankful for my story? cuz i'm thankful for my readers and reveiwers!! hahaha. i can't promise anything, but i will try to update during the break again, so reveiw!**


	10. AuThOr's NoTe!

**Sorry. Author's note. T.T**

**I'm so SORRY about not updating, but I have a lot of school work to do, plus play practice and drama tournaments. I won't be able to update for at least a few days. So, read some other good stories!! There are plenty, I promise. And I will be back (with weapons of mass hilarity.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know I have been gone for a VERY long time, but it couldn't be helped. My dad was starting to freak about my grades (though they were just B's) and my computer rights were revoked. But I'm back now! Let the story ensue!!**

Chapter 10

Bloodstained Hands! You've been caught red handed!

Jeanne stared up at me, her face becoming unreadable. Vaughn huffed, exhausted looking, though admittedly still amazed that I had found out Jeanne. And I was triumphantly smiling down at the victim I had ensnared in my arms.

"How on earth….." Jeanne began.

I shrugged smugly. "Oh, you know. Eye of the Tiger."

Vaughn's face contorted into suppressed anxiety at this whole ordeal. I let Jeanne go, walking over to Mrs. Pallone, and untied her, humming the song all the while.

Mrs. Pallone jumped up instantly, shrieking something along the lines of 'I'm calling the cops on you jack-pot, disturbed-'and bolted out of her house at a speed faster than any 80 year old woman should run.

"Wow." I said as I watched her go. "You think she'll be alright?"

Vaughn's eye twitched. "You came up with this plan!! Now that's she's gone bananas, you're worried?!"

"Haha. You said bananas." I giggled. Jeanne giggled too, and our giggles evolved into laughter as Vaughn left out the window muttering to himself, "Crazy, freakish, insane…hope the fuzz gets them…"

"Hey!" Jeanne yelled indignantly after him, jumping up from her kneeled position on the floor. "Didn't you mother ever teach you manners?! No one says 'fuzz' anymore!"

She jumped out the window after him, leaving me to stand in the wake of our destruction.

I looked out the window to see if the Popo had come yet, and then strolled over to Mrs. Calzone's cabinet, taking a banana with me out the window.

When we got back to their house, it was almost 10 o'clock. My parents weren't gonna be happy with me if I wasn't home soon. Then again, when were they ever happy with me at all?

"Can we just tell my parents I ran away, so I can stay here?" I whined sadly. My stomach gurgled. Crap, I forgot…bananas gave me indigestion.

"Ugh." I moaned loudly, freaking the others out. It was almost instantly that the side effects came. Horrible stomach pain and a ruined bathroom. Whoops.

The others rushed to me as I felt the color and spirit drain from my body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Well, other than the obvious, but…" Vaughn said, concerned yet grouchy. Jeanne looked at me with concern too.

"Is it cramps?" she asked worriedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vaughn shouted predictably. Men. "I leave this to you then, Jeanne, 'cuz-"

My hand reached out and grabbed his collar, pain contorting my face into a horrid crazed grimace. "Baaaaaaaaathroooooooooooom! Now!" I wailed.

1 Hour and 30 minutes later…

"Wooh!" I sighed. Thank goodness it wasn't as bad as the last time. At least they still have half their bathroom, that is.

We were in the hallway about five yards away from the newly made half bathroom. I was lying with my back towards the wall, while Jeanne was sympathetically patting Vaughn's back as he mourned the destruction of his favorite and custom made bathroom.

"Why, oh why did it have to be the good bathroom?!" he cried loudly, his voice echoing down the hall.

"It was the closest one." I answered bluntly.

His head whipped around to me, anger washing his good looking face. "Why the hell did you explode like that, damn it!?!?!"

"Because I ate a banana." I answered solemnly.

They looked at me incredulously. "Where did you get- wait. You stole one from Mrs. Pallone's house, didn't you. Jeez…" Vaughn shook his head in misery, and then his head shot up.

"So this really is your fault!!!" He lunged for me, but I rolled away shrieking.

"No, not technically! It was Mrs. Calzone's fault for having a banana within reach!!!"

"There weren't any on the counter! Meaning, you intentionally looked for them!!" He shouted, taking a swipe at my back as I began to sprint down the hall.

"Mrs. Calzone, Wait for me!!!!!!!" I shouted, laughing.

I looked back to see Vaughn barreling after me, though he was at least a few yards away. Turning down another hallway, I quickly opened a door and locked it shut.

I tried to muffle the wild cackles aching to let loose, but it was futile. I was on the floor laughing so loud, it covered the smashes Vaughn was making to get into the room.

I looked around to discover I was in an ornate, Paris themed bedroom, with a crystal chandelier and a comfy fireplace. I sat on the bed, lounging around as Vaughn continued his efforts. This whole time I'd been with Vaughn and Jeanne, I had had so much fun, more fun than I had ever experienced since the incident. I hoped I would get to spend more time with them even after I'd left this house to go back home.

As I was thinking, all the banging stopped, and it became eerily quite. Then a window I hadn't bothered to notice opened, and Vaughn swooped down from the ledge, his breath coming in pants.

"I've…got…you…now…criminal." He huffed. For a moment, I forgot that he was pissed at me. I ran over to him and helped him to the bed, ignoring his complaints about not needing help.

He landed on the bed with a huff, and looked at me as I laid down beside him.

"Heh-heh." I chuckled softly. "You know, the best times I've had have been here in this house with you and Jeanne. And I only met you two yesterday."

He looked at me blankly for a minute, and then said softly, "Sometimes, a day is all you need."

I looked at him quietly for a few moments, letting his words sink in. They gave me a warm feeling, made me happy. It also made me lonely though. Will these times have to end so soon?

"So…will I be able to…come back here?" I ventured cautiously.

He looked at me in surprise. "Are you kidding?"

Ow. I think a bat was swung into my stomach. A bat of icky sadness.

"Of course you can! Who would distract Jeanne for me while I made a break for it?" he laughed.

Hmmmm. Bubble of happiness, check. Sense of humor, check (as always). Bat of icky sadness, not check.

"So, I can come back here?!" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah." He smiled warmly. "It sounds so cheesy, but, really, you've already become a part of our lives. And…." He blushed.

"And?" I teased.

"I would miss you if you left." He said, turning over onto his side.

Whoa. He looked over his shoulder at my expression, then blushed tomato red. "Quit looking at me like that!"

I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. And hopefully I could keep laughing for the rest of my life with Jeanne….And my crush, Vaughn.

**Yes, yes, I know. Tragedy has struck the land because the story is now finite. But, maybe I will write another story that will knock your socks off with gleeful laughter. **

**From fortune_teller513**


	12. AuThOr'S NOTE 2!

Hey, readers!!!!.....! Whoa! Hey now, no need to throw imaginary tomatoes at me (I know that's what you were thinking), but I have a question for y'alls.

Do you, the readers, want me to create a series of oneshots with Vaughn, Karen, and Jeanne?

Or

Do you want me to create a somewhat similar plot line?

**Review **so I know your thoughts, ok? Cuz I'm not a omnipotent. I'm just psychic, incredibly awesome, and I have excellent (if not weird) humor.


	13. Decision Time! Results!

AND THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE!!!!

After a LONG time of thought…I have decided…..to make…..FIRST…..a series of oneshots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I give no guarantee that there will not be a sequel to the original story nor will I not make the oneshots any less hilarious than the actual story….ha. Aren't double negatives just great?!?!

Anywayz, I will do my very best to post the beginning of the 1shots before Wednesday. However, with soccer training, annoying family members who try to hog the computer, and holidays, this might not happen till Thursday after they have eaten the Tylenol PM-laced bananas I have secretly implanted in the fruit basket. (JK, JK, I swear!!)

Anyway, please continue to give me your support and REVIEW!!! Please!!

It's sometimes what keeps an author on time with their deadlines!!!

Fortune_teller513


End file.
